The Queen's Return
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: After separating from her evil half, Regina and the rest of the heroes return to Storybrooke to celebrate their victory. When an unexpected visitor rises from the ashes and kidnaps the savior, what truths will become revealed to the two mothers of the truest believer?
**Storybrooke – Granny's Diner**

Music and laughter could be heard erupting from the small diner. Inside, the heroes were toasting and rejoicing over their victory of returning back safely and restoring Storybrooke with magic.

Just as Henry was about to insert another coin into the jukebox, the diner door slammed open, revealing the Evil Queen in all her regal glory.

"Sorry I'm late," smirked the woman as she made her way toward her desired location–the booth in which the savior resided. All bodies aside from the queen's were frozen and their eyes were widened in shock.

Before anyone, including Regina–who had been sitting across from Henry's other mother–could act, the queen had vanished in a whirl of purple smoke, taking Emma with her.

* * *

 **Storybrooke – Charming's Apartment**

The clanking of the mayor's boots echoed in the small apartment as she continued pacing the wooden surface of the floor.

"Where do we even begin to look for her?" exclaimed Snow. Not only was the former bandit worried for her daughter, having experienced first hand of what the queen was capable of, but she also feared for Regina's sake. She's worked so hard to redeem herself and knowing it was _her_ that brought harm to the savior would break her.

"Any thoughts, Regina?" asked Charming with a hopeful expression. At that, Regina stopped her pacing and turned toward the duo.

"I have an idea where I- _she_ might have taken her, but I think it would be better if I were to go alone."

"No, Regina," Snow objected. "You can't go alone. It's not safe."

"And you think having her arch nemesis present would help win her over?" scoffed Regina.

Sighing to himself, Charming agreed, "Regina's right. As much as I don't want her to go in without back up, it's our best chance on getting our daughter back."

* * *

 **Storybrooke – Clock Tower**

"–And now it's time to end you," the queen announced, her hand hovering dangerously above Emma's chest.

"Stop it right there!"

Smirking knowingly, the queen halted her action. "You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Not when it comes to harming my family, no," Regina responded simply. Taking on a gravely tone, she added, "Now…Let. Her. Go."

The queen turned toward the other woman, her attention temporarily drawn away from the restrained blonde chained to the floor. "Why should I? Isn't this what you've always wanted–to have your son all to yourself? She's the only one standing in your way."

Regina sighed to herself. "I'll admit, when I first met the savior I wanted nothing more than to destroy her."

"Ghee, thanks Regina," Emma snorted from the ground.

"But–" The former mayor added. "Since then, I've learned that we work quite well together. I'd even like to consider ourselves as friends." Regina and Emma locked eyes and shared a small smile at the admission.

"I can't believe this," scoffed the queen. "She's made you weak."

When no response to her comment came and the pair continued their prolonged eye contact, the Evil Queen blanched in realization. "You've fallen in love with her."

That seemed to get Regina's attention and she quickly opened her mouth to deny it, but no words came.

Taking her silence as confirmation, the queen shook her head. "And here I though you would have learned by now not to trust blondes. Especially after the number dear Maleficent did on you."

Regina steeled her jaw at the old, forgotten memories that began flooding to the surface.

"I'll give you this happy day, where you gallantly rescued your precious savior." The queen curled her lip up in distaste. "But be warned, I will return. And when I do, there will be no mercy."

The queen disappeared into a cloud of thick smoke, leaving behind an unrestrained Emma and dumbstruck Regina. After a beat, Regina shook herself out of her stupor and rushed to Emma's side to check for injuries.

"I'm fine, Regina. I'm fine," the savior promised. Regina dropped her gaze to the ground, giving Emma plenty of time to muster up enough courage to say, "You didn't deny it."

"What?" The former queen's eyes met that of the savior's once more.

"You're in love with me," Emma breathed out in shock.

"I-I love you as a friend and co-mother to our son," Regina rushed to explain, but her panicked tone gave her away.

Although Emma knew Regina was lying, she didn't want to force the woman to admit something she was not yet ready to reveal. After all, Regina had just lost Robin Hood–her supposed soulmate.

Emma agreed with herself to allow Regina time to cope with the loss before bombarding the woman with feelings. She could wait. For Regina, it was worth it.

Deciding that it was best to return back to somewhere safe, Emma rose to her feet. "Now…let's get back to work on finding a way to take down the queen. Shall we?" She offered her hand to Regina.

After first eyeing the proffered limb curiously, Regina slid her hand into the saviors and was surprised to find hers fit perfectly, even with gloves on. And who knows? Maybe it's not just their hands that are each other's perfect match.


End file.
